


Opposite Ends of the Spectrum

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Flashbacks, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Hurt Original Percival Graves, Injured Percival, Love Confessions, Moving On, Muggle/Wizard Relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: Their bloodlines were different, but their love for one another was the same. That's all that mattered.He worked so hard to balance it all. He balanced it all until the night he had been abducted.Words, spoken words are what brought them together. Spoken words will undo everything Percival worked so hard to earn.





	Opposite Ends of the Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> I may rewrite part of this one day

Kellam watched from the sidewalk. Peering up into the apartment belonging to a Percival Graves. His window was brightly lit, figures moving in & out of viewing range through the opening. It was a celebration. One dedicated to the director who'd been gone for far too long.

His aurors laughed & cheered amongst each other in front of the window, patting a shoulder to an unknown owner. The small group shifted from the window. They were replaced with a regal looking woman, a blonde lock twirled near her ear & she wore a large head piece. Seraphina Picquery. Kellam had seen a picture of her once before.

She watched the woman as she spoke to someone. They were just out of viewing range through the windowsill. Kellam continued surveying the woman. Her brown eyes intent on her, even as the wizard cast a glance out the window. Seraphina made a gesture with her hand, with a few more words exchanged & a nod, she turned away from the other.

Kellam took a few steps back into the alley, unable to continue looking through the window. Her attention focused on the building's front doors. She waited for another minute until a very familiar face exited the doors. This time accompanied by a sling.

Percival Graves. The man she'd so easily given her heart to. She had been even more inclined to when the older male had recuperated the feelings. He had the same air of command around him. Same no nonsense look on his face. His gait had even remained unaffected by Grindelwald's torture; predatory & confident as always.

"Kellam?" He called aloud, dark eyes surveying the area Seraphina had generalized. She froze, eyes widening before she ducked further out of view.

As much as she wanted to run into the man's arms, she couldn't risk it. Kellam sighed & sagged down against the brick wall. She missed him & he, most definitely, missed her, but she couldn't. Kellam dutifully blocked out those words, up until  _he_ came along. They weren't meant to be. When  _he_ told her, for whatever reason she couldn't ignore the words & put them behind her like she'd done time & time again.

Quietly she peered around the corner, finding Percival walking up & down the street; at times passing her as she hid behind a trashcan. At one point he stopped in front of the alley she hid in. He stared down the alley, dark eyes lost & confused, but mostly hurt. Percival looked to be on the verge of tears. He sighed softly & turned away, holding his injured arm at the quick movement.

And like that he was gone.

Kellam released a breath of relief. She stood up, moving back to her place before, looking into the second story window. Cheers erupted, signalling Percival's return to his party. Kellam smiled to herself.

She imagined what it would be like if she had been invited. Would she get along with his subordinates? Would she get along with Seraphina? Percival always told her they'd adore her, especially Seraphina. She imagined what life would have been like had she not been born on the opposite side of the fence;

Percival Graves. A wonderfully pleasant person to be around once you acquired a taste as rare & exquisite as him. A diamond in a rough. Alluring yet infuriating. He was the person you'd constantly question having your parents meet; yet agree to it anyway because, how bad could it be? Kind, & patient, & intelligent, & annoyingly handsome. He was Percival Graves. A wizard.

Kellam Folmar. A headstrong & cocksure person, she was a dime a dozen. Nothing unique. But she was knowledgeable & likeable. She was the person one would, without hesitation, bring forth to meet their next of kin. Confident, smart, stubborn, & oddly optimistic. She was Kellam Folmar. A no-maj.

Their bloodlines were different, but their love for one another was the same. That's all that mattered.

For awhile, Percival had been wary of the brunette that made his heart race & cheeks flush. Had she been a wizard like himself, he wouldn't have been as wary. The wizard kept her at arms length, until the moment he was required to bring her in. It happened abruptly while he was walking her home at night, a dark wizard attacked. Instinct kicked in, he pulled Kellam into his side & casted a spell, easily apprehending the other.

Percival briefly thought of erasing her memory, until he saw how fascinated she'd been by the magic cast before her. Kellam pleaded to know more, & he crumbled under her wishes. She upheld her silence & they continued seeing one another in private. Steadily becoming closer & closer. So close, they confided many secrets in one another & eventually a kiss.

Their worlds began to mesh into one. The world of a wizard & the world of a no-maj melded together so seamlessly one would be unable to tell where one began & the other ended. But alas, rules were rules. Percival had already broken so many to keep Kellam close. He worked so hard to balance it all. He balanced it all until the night he had been abducted.

Then Grindelwald destroyed it all with his words. Measly words...

Kellam's smiled faded. Her wishful thoughts of being apart of Percival's world were slowly losing their affect. The thoughts no longer made her as happy as they use to, they just made her longing worse. She clenched her fists, lightly hitting one against the alley wall.

What Grindelwald had told her was true. She always known it was true, but she didn't heed any warning. From anyone, until he came along. The icy look he had given her, malicious & barbed, pierced her person. Crippling her in that moment. It gave his words enough time to seep in, not giving her mind a minute to put up its walls. The memory was all too clear;

_They argued. They **never** argued before. It had left Kellam beyond enraged & Percival seething as well. Both remained on their sides of the kitchen, Percival's shoulders rising & falling frequently as he inhaled deeply to calm himself. Kellam's foot bounced against the tiled floor, jaw clenching & unclenching._

_"Sometimes I just don't get it." Kellam breathed, causing her boyfriend to look at her. "I don't get love, I feel so weak because of you-" her eyes widened as Percival strode over to her._

_She gasped softly as he began to seamlessly shift into someone else. A different male with platinum blonde hair & two colored eyes, one gray & the other brown. The look in the foreign eyes silenced her as he backed her against the counter, caging her in to prevent escape. Kellam recognized him from the case Percival had taken on._

_"Don't be ridiculous," he said. "Love is not a weakness." Grindelwald smiled, & took a step closer, cradling the young woman's jaw. "You're just too weak to protect yours. There's a difference." He released her, stepping away._

_"G-Grindelwald..." She spoke hesitantly, grip tightening on the counter. He sneered at her as he took a seat, grabbing a newspaper._

_"You know of me? Percival must be breaking protocol then," he snickered. "Maybe I should wipe your mind." Grindelwald openly thought._

_She was in deep. Maybe deeper than Percival ever wanted her to be. But Grindelwald was here, masquerading as someone she cared for. If she could leave, she could alert his higher ups. With that a hand came to rest around her neck. When had he gotten up?_

_"Listen, I absolutely **despise** your kind," Grindelwald spoke. "I suggest you just leave, if you alert my job; they'll wipe your mind, probably fire Percival... if he ever comes back." Kellam glared at the meaning, "Your best bet is to remain silent, you've been doing it this long. Not like you could protect yourself if I ever came for you, eh?" He questioned tauntingly. "If you can't protect yourself, what makes you think you can protect him? He couldn't even fight me off." Grindelwald laughed._

Grindelwald had been right. She had no magical ties, a normal none magic wielding human. She couldn't protect herself, why would she be able to protect him? Kellam thought her confidence would be enough to stop people from trying her, the confidence masked her inability to really do anything; it just gave off the impression she did.

She glanced back up at the building one last time. A building where more than eighty percent of her good memories came from. Movie nights & cuddling, preparing dinner, sleeping in late, & soft words belong to spells & enchantments flooded her mind all at once.

Kellam smiled small to herself as she stepped back into the alley. She sighed mostly fondly, a little sad aloud as she turned around. Her trudged down the alley, her step still chipper but slightly lacking. The smile on her face not fully reaching her eyes as she continued back to her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos welcome!


End file.
